Gone with the sun
by KakashiFNGRL
Summary: Itachi left almost immediatly after he massacred his clan, but not after confiding in his one true love. Yet he left her there, whishing he took her with him. Will that ever change? ItachixOC Oneshot


"Stop telling me what to do! I'm a Jounin, I fight in my own way..."

Her blue eyes hardened under the stress, the weak sun fell down upon her pale skin. She turned around and walked, the shadows seemingly inviting.

"Suki! I ORDER you to come back here!"

Anger decorated the features of this woman, her large chest moved up and down in rage. The girl simply stopped, only for a moment. She turned her head to eye the woman, she raised her hand, and flipped her the bird.

"You what? Take that back young lady!" the woman rolled up her imaginary sleeves and stalked off towards the girl. Two men interfered, they tried to hold her back but could only stall her. The woman easily pulled them along,

"Tsunade-sama! Don't do it! She's just a foolish girl!"

It was a tanned man with a slim scar across his face, who tried to hold her back. His accomplice jumped in front of the Hokage, in despair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and put all his force against her, with ease she walked straight on as his feet dug trenches. He took a deep breath,

"Hokage-sama, she's just a kid, a girl! She doesn't know what she's doing!" Tsunade's eyes switched from the girl, to the dead-man-walking in front of her. He quickly turned his head and yelled,

"Run Suki! Run as fast as you can!" The girl had opened her eyes once more but this time in fear. She saw a glimpse of the woman running towards her with no intention to stop. "_Oh crap_..."

Her breath was starting to return to her as she leaned against a tree. She didn't know how far she had ran, or to where. All she saw were trees and their shadows, the sound of rustling leaves easing her. Her heart was still pounding out of her chest, but now she was thinking of something that always made it beat like that... She had finally recognized the tree she was leaning against. It was the tree where he had found her, where he tried to explain that he loved her, the tree where they first kissed... And where he left her... Her eyes moved up over her hand, there she saw the heart he had carved with their initials.

They told her it was something he would never do, love a person. He was known as a cold and ruthless killer, and now an S-rank Nukenin. But she knew better, she knew his love for her and his brother. She knew his gentle eyes and smile, though she tried too hard to forget. She moved her hand over the heart, tracing the letters and relishing memories. She tried to tap into her happy thoughts, but all she could come up with were angry disturbed flashbacks. Her fist tightened, she slammed it against the tree leaving a giant dent,

"Kuso! Why did you have to do it?" Her knees weakened, something that happened when she got angered and sad. She gripped the tree and let herself slip to the ground, "Why did you have to go, and leave me here?" Her voice was barely audible, the chirping birds out sung her. She slowly felt exhaustion and pain take over and she let them, it was too soon to return to the village anyway.

_"Itachi, why are we here? Aren't we a bit far from the village?" the girl said, she looked at his back. _

_The little ponytail in his hair moved from side to side, he looked around to make sure they were alone. She hadn't gotten an answer, _

_"Itachi-?"_

_"Shh." He looked over his shoulder and into her eyes, a vague pink blush on her cheeks. _

_"We're there..." he said as he gently grabbed her hand. He jumped from the tree branch and landed by a tree, "Do you remember this place?" _

_She looked around, but all she could think about was his hand holding hers. _

_"This is where we met, right?" her voice was soft and gentle, unlike it usually was. He walked her towards a tree and placed his hand on the bark, he looked at the roots, "This is where I found you sleeping, in the rain." _

_He looked back at her and their eyes locked, "I wanted to tell you something, but I don't know how... I've never said this before."_

_"Say what Ita-kun?" her 'innocent' eyes showed a bold spark, his pale cheeks turned a soft pink, 'Ita-kun', she had never gave him a nickname before let alone use -kun. She stepped closer to him tightening the grip on his hand. His action was swift, he pulled her close and pinned her against the tree. She gasped at how close he was standing, she felt his lips close to her ear, "Suki, I don't know how to say it... You make me feel, happy? Sad? You confuse me so much I don't know what to do with myself when you're not there. How to breath, how to eat and drink, they appear so new to me." _

_She placed a hand on his shoulder and slightly pushed him away, "Itachi, are you telling me you-?"_

_"I don't know what I'm telling you..." His eyes were turned away, almost closed. She pushed herself against him and his lips, almost instantly the kiss was returned. He pushed her back into the tree, and pushed his lips to non-stop. Their fingers interlaced against the tree above her head, he slowly, almost regretting it, pulled back, "I think I love you..._

The rustling leaves never seemed to stop, a strong wind was starting to come up. The sun had left her the day he did, and along with the moonlight a cold shiver ran over her exposed skin. Her lips moved and whispered out his name, her words were taken along with the breeze but needn't go far. The wind had an eerie touch as the sky was filled with dark clouds hiding the moon. A small drop of water fell down, it landed neatly in the corner of her eye mimicking a tear. Again she whispered his name only this time more pained and saddened. As if on cue, the rain started to pour. The god of thunder awoke and roared, his mighty flashes of lighting followed by dark growls hit the earth. The first strike made her stir, the second woke her up clean. Her eyes opened with a jolt, she jumped up at the sound of thunder. She felt it was hard to move her arms, as she looked down she found a coat draped around her, to keep the elements from harming her. She brought the black and red fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply, she knew this fragrance, it was _his_ fragrance...

"Ita-kun, _where are you_?" she asked herself, she looked up at the sky only to see the clouds cry. They almost cried as much as she did the last time she was here. She put on the coat and pulled it close, it was so big she dragged it over the ground, though it brought a smile upon her lips. She looked around, trying to find a way out of the dense forest but found herself lost. Every time she got there, she was in pure ecstasy, or raging anger. She forgot the way home, not that she wanted to go there. Ever since he left, it was no longer home for her, only a place to stay. A place to be criticized for loving a murderer, being foolishly naive and just plain silly. When they were all alone, she knew her silly antics brought a smile upon his lips. The smile only she would see and grew to love. As she wandered through the trees she felt looked upon, she wasn't yet alone.

_"Itachi what the hell were you thinking? You killed your entire clan!" her loud voice carried far he knew that, he quickly put his hand on her mouth and pushed her against their good old tree. _

_"Shh Suki, I can explain I swear!" _

_She pushed his hand away, "Bullshit! How would you? 'Oh, hey Suk-chan, I just got sick of my over expecting clan so I killed all of them only leaving my brother alive barely, scarred for the rest of his life. Just so he can grow and get his revenge on me'?" _

_He muffled her mouth once more to think. The boy wanted so much to just nod and agree what she said, but he couldn't. She would never forgive him, but he had to break her heart to make her forget him. He couldn't tell her the truth about his sick clan and their plan for Konoha, could he? He looked her deep in the eyes, he reached her soul freezing it like ice. Shivers went up and down her spine, this side was not one she knew of. A grim empty smirk crept its way onto his lips, _

_"No Suk-chan, I didn't kill them because I was sick of them, I did it to…" He doubted his trust in her for the first time ever, could he tell why he really did it? Would she understand? "protect my brother. They were going to kill him and me as well. It was the only way I could reassure his future as a strong and confident Uchiha." He felt her lips tremble against the palm of his hand, her eyes started to water. She had stopped resisting him now and looked back into his eyes. They were empty now, not even a glimpse of happiness, only black pools of hate. Did he hate her as well? Her eyes flooded as the tears ran over, down her cheeks and over his hand. She didn't even blink them away, she just stood there looking at him. He felt something gnawing at his heart, he couldn't do this but he had to. "I'm not sorry I killed them, I'm glad. But it does mean I have to leave the village, and that means leave you too..." _

_His eyes still cold, hers still crying. "Don't worry, I'll come back..."_

The one part of her heart desired it to be him, the other part denied all of it. She kept on stalking to a place, far from home is all she wanted. Her mind was filled with one thought only, '_Get the hell out of here..._' She stumbled upon a clearing with a camp, it was abandoned, the fire put out by the rain. She crawled into the tent not bothered to close it up, she laid down into a sleeping bag still wearing the coat.

"_Itachi, why haven't you come yet_?" she whispered as she closed her eyes, deep inside she thought she heard his voice, _'I'm here now, shh_...'

The wind caressed her skin much like his chilled fingers would. She opened her eyes, and looked straight into his, "Ita-kun?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you? When did you? Why?"

He shook his head and crawled closer to her, "That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I'm back."

"But you're gonna leave again anyway! And you're gonna leave me here!" she said, she tried to roll away, as long as she didn't have to look at him anymore. He gripped her coat pulling her tighter and closer, he couldn't stand the sobbing. Not because he wasn't an emotional person, but because it was she who was sad. He snaked one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist, as he pulled her closer the lesser she resisted. She knew she couldn't fight him anyway, be it in battle or conversation. As she got rolled onto her back, she felt a sudden flow of warmth creep over her body. Her eyes opened the moment she felt his lips crash onto hers. As his body slowly descended onto hers, establishing contact, her eyes closed again going into the kiss completely. Her arms automatically snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer. She felt something new, something she had never felt before and it felt... Ecstatic. Orgasmic. Wild... His lips had trailed off to her neck, she gasped and moaned in return. "_This time, I'm taking you with me_..."

The little dog sniffed around, in the end he hung his head disappointed at his owner. He shook his head, "It's no use, these scents are over days old. Maybe weeks, she's not here."

Kakashi nodded, that was enough to convince the Hokage to stop the search. He turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Have you found anything Kakashi?"

It was Iruka, why was he here? He didn't have to come along, "No, this scent is useless. They could be anywhere by now."

"Alright, let's return home then." He took the Jounin's hand and started to walk, "You know, today's quite like the day Itachi had left. At least to her."

The Jounin raised his eyes to look at his Chuunin, "How come?"

"She always said, when he left he took the sun with him." They looked up at the sky and saw the clouds crying, "Now it's her turn. She has gone with the sun..."


End file.
